My Husband is Type B
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: BY #BujanganKosan / Naruto itu cuek, tidak peka, keterlaluan, menyebalkan, dan kekanak-kanakan. Sisi baiknya hanyalah sifat setianya padaku. Meski pun mungkin banyak hal yang membuatku meragukannya, aku tetap mencintainya. Suamiku. NARUSASU. ONESHOT.


Jangan paksa aku untuk bercerita tentang pagi yang indah dengan merdunya kicauan burung dan hangatnya mentari. Banyak orang menjadikannya awal cerita mereka. Beda denganku, aku paling benci menceritakan itu. Tapi… ah, sudahlah.

.

.

.

 **MY HUSBAND IS TYPE B**

 **A NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **ONESHOT**

 **DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **NARUSASU**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **RATED T to M**

 **WARNING: LEMON NGGAK HOT (SEBUT AJA JERUK NIPIS)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

"Bangun, _Dumbass!_ Aku tidak mau melihatmu berleha-leha di ranjang sementara aku harus menyiapkan sarapanmu!"

Jangan aneh karena aku berteriak pada suamiku –ah, atau bisa dibilang pria yang mengaku sebagai suamiku.

 _Biar kuberi tahu, ia adalah tipe orang yang sulit bangun pagi. Membangunkannya sama saja dengan membangunkan beruang hibernasi. Sepertinya dia lebih mencintai kasur daripada aku._

"Kau dengar aku tidak?! Cepat turun dari ranjang!" aku menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan tarikan kencang, lalu kulempar selimut itu ke sembarang arah.

"Iya, iya, sebentar…" ia menggumam, suaranya tak begitu terdengar jelas karena ia menyungkurkan wajahnya di bantal. Aku heran kenapa dia suka sekali tidur dengan posisi telungkup. Bukankah telungkup membuat dadanya terhimpit? Jadi sulit bernapas, 'kan? Tapi mungkin saja ia punya insang di belakang telinganya.

"Cepat banguun!" aku mulai kesal karena ia tak segera bangun, malah menggeliat manja. Sambil menunggunya aku berkacak pinggang.

"Aku sudah bangun… " ia membalik badannya, telentang. Lalu menatapku. "Selamat pagi, sayang…" ia melempar sejurus senyuman lebar padaku. Dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, matanya yang sembab, dan kaus abu-abunya yang kusut, ia membuat tensiku sedikit turun. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui kalau aku suka wajah bangun tidurnya. Natural –meskipun berantakan–.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap. Katamu hari ini ada janji dengan klien, 'kan?"

"Iya." ia beranjak dari ranjang sambil menggaruk-garuk punggungnya. "Sasuke." panggilnya padaku.

"Apa?"

"Aah~ rasanya aku ingin sekali mencubiti pipi _tembem_ -mu."

 _Cara bercandanya keterlaluan. Aku sampai-sampai tak pernah lupa mengecek berat badanku setiap minggu._

"Berhenti mengejekku!"

Ingin rasanya aku mencekiknya lalu kulemparkan dia dari jendela. Tapi tiap mulut itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat ubun-ubunku panas, aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya, bagaimanapun aku masih membutuhkan pria itu –ekhem, ya begitulah.

Aku menikah dengannya 6 bulan lalu. Dulunya aku dan dia adalah teman sepermainan yang entah mengapa selalu satu sekolah. Dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA, sampai ketika kuliah pun kami masuk ke universitas yang sama. Orangtua kami bilang itu sudah suratan takdir, bahwa dewa amor sudah mengikatkan benang merahnya pada kami, jodoh yang tak perlu jauh-jauh dicari. Masa bodoh. Mereka terlalu berlebihan.

Kadang aku risih karena pria itu tidak pernah jauh dariku, dia selalu mengikutiku ke mana-mana. Pernah suatu kali aku menyuruhnya untuk mencari kekasih –tujuannya agar dia sedikit menjauh dariku, tapi dia tidak cukup serius untuk itu.

Dia telah rapi ketika aku melihatnya turun dari tangga. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi abu-abu. Tapi seperti biasa, ia tak bisa memasang dasinya dengan benar. Aku menghampirinya untuk membantunya memasang dasi.

Dia melirik ke arah meja makan di mana secangkir kopi dan roti panggang sudah tersedia untuknya.

"Sasuke… aku mau susu… aku tidak mau minum kopi…" dia merajuk seperti bocah. Dasar manja. Harusnya dia sadar umur, masih pantaskah dia minum segelas susu di saat para suami lain dengan kerennya meminum secangkir kopi sambil membicarakan tentang berita di koran pagi?

"Minum saja kopimu! Memangnya kau tidak ingat sudah menghabiskan semua persediaan susu di kulkas? Tidak usah banyak protes!" apa kalian tahu kalau suamiku itu maniak susu?

"Kenapa kau sudah memarahiku pagi-pagi…?" dia cemberut, setelahnya menyesap kopi itu.

Aku menghela napas, tidak habis pikir mengapa aku bisa tahan menghadapi makhluk menyebalkan satu itu. Semoga saja kalau aku punya anak, anakku tidak seperti dia. Mengurus satu yang seperti itu saja sudah sulit apalagi dua.

"Cepat makan!" aku menyuruhnya duduk dan segera memakan sarapannya. Biasanya aku tak sarapan, tapi kala itu aku lapar, jadi aku mengambil sepotong roti untuk kumakan.

"Kau tahu tidak, klienku kali ini sangat cantik, rambutnya indigo, panjang terurai. Bicaranya juga benar-benar sopan seperti puteri raja. Kemarin aku lihat profilnya di surat permohonan penanganan kasus." tiba-tiba dia berceloteh. Aku berhenti mengunyah makananku.

Aku lalu mendelik ke arahnya. Aku tidak tahu dia betul-betul memuji kliennya itu atau sedang mengerjaiku.

"Kalau begitu kau kencani saja dia."

"Hm… benar juga ya. Aku akan mengatur jadwalku untuk acara kencan dengannya."

Aku mengunyah rotiku dengan geram.

"Kau percaya diri sekali."

"Akan sangat mudah untuk mengencaninya, karena dia bukan malaikat."

"Memangnya malaikat mau dikencani olehmu?" sindirku.

"Mau. Buktinya malaikat dihadapanku mau dikencani olehku. Bahkan ia sudah menjadi istriku sekarang." dia mengunyah sambil tertawa.

 _Mulutnya manis. Aku benci ketika dia mulai dengan kata-kata gombalnya –tidak, aku benci ketika wajahku memerah tiap dia melakukan hal itu._

"Sudah, cepat habiskan makananmu dan pergi." kalau sudah begitu aku lebih memilih untuk kabur ke dapur.

"Heeeiii kenapa kau sinis sekali? Tidakkah seharusnya malaikat yang kunikahi bersikap baik padaku? Atau –ah,sepertinya dulu aku tidak melihat tandukmu ya?"

Aku berhenti, lalu menoleh. Aku menghadiahkannya tatapan sengit. Apa tadi dia bilang? Tanduk? Aku setan, begitu? Kalau aku setan, dia apa? Iblis?

"Jangan mengajakku berkelahi pagi-pagi!" habis sudah kesabaranku. Aku sangat ingin meninjunya.

"Kau ingin berkelahi denganku? Sini, kuladeni." dia menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia duduk santai dengan wajah sombong, dia menantangku.

Aku ralat jika aku ingin meninjunya tadi. Aku sangat ingit membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok sekeras-kerasnya.

 _Jangan pernah berdebat dengannya. Dia ahlinya bersilat lidah._

"Hei?"

"Kerja, sana." Aku harus mengalah untuk menghadapi orang sepertinya. Kalau aku terus memakan umpannya aku sendiri yang akan habis. Aku lanjut berjalan ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air.

Melihatku seperti itu, dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Sasuke, maaf…" dia memelukku dari belakang. Untung aku tidak sedang minum, kalau tidak aku mungkin akan menyemburkan air –dia menubrukku barusan.

"Maaf, maaf…" dia menggoyangkan tubuhku ke kanan dan kiri, seperti memainkan boneka. Aku sangsi dia tidak memasang wajah merengut saat itu.

"Sudah cukup. Lepaskan."

"Kau sudah memaafkanku?" pelukannya melonggar. " _Arigachuuuu_ …" lalu ia memelukku lagi, kali ini lebih erat, dan aku hampir terbentur permukaan kulkas gara-gara dia menubrukku lagi.

" _DOBEEE!"_ hah… Tuhan, tolong sabarkanlah aku…

.

.

.

Aku baru selesai mandi ketika ia pulang. Dia tersenyum ganjil padaku. Akhirnya aku dipaksa duduk di sofa bersamanya. Dia ingin cerita sesuatu. Ah, pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari urusan kantornya. Kalau dia dapat bonus gaji aku yang untung.

"Sasuke, aku senang sekali."

"Kenapa?" sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kalau dia dapat bonus.

"Tadi aku diajak makan siang oleh Hinata, dan ternyata masakannya enak. Dia sendiri yang ambil alih pekerjaan _chef_ pasta-nya di dapur. Kurasa dia tipe istri yang baik."

"MAKSUDMU?"

Hei, tidakkah ia lihat kemurkaanku? Aku sudah menatapnya penuh arti.

"Oh iya, kau belum tahu ya kalau namanya Hinata? HInata Hyuuga. Itu 'lho klienku yang kubicarakan tadi pagi. Ternyata dia pandai memasak!"

Wah, bersemangat sekali dia membicarakannya.

"Lantas kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku? Aku tidak bilang ingin dengar cerita tentangmu dan wanita itu."

"Yah, kau ini seperti tidak tahu aku saja." candanya.

Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak mengerti maksudnya apa.

 _Dia sulit dimengerti._

"Tsche…"

Aku mengurut pangkal hidungku. Rasanya sebal sekali menghadapinya.

"Kau baru keramas?" dia menyentuh ujung rambutku yang masih basah. "Rambutmu wangi. Kau wangi sekali."

Aku agak mundur ketika ia mengendus-endus aroma tubuhku. Ya, aku tahu sabun dan _shampoo_ yang kupakai memang masih terasa wanginya, tapi ia tidak perlu sampai berlaku seperti anjing begitu 'kan?

 _ **CUP**_

Eh? Barusan dia mengecup pipiku.

"Aish, bibirku nakal, ya." dia mencapit bibirnya sendiri. _Kono yaro!_ (makhluk ini)

"SUDAHLAH, MANDI SANAAA!"

Jurus terakhirku adalah mengusirnya –maksudku, menyuruhnya mandi.

"Mandikan aku."

"Tidak mau."

"Mandikan aku~"

"Tidak."

"Mandikan aku, _mommy~"_

"Tidaaaak!"

"Mandikan akuuu!"

"PERGI! MANDI SENDIRI ATAU _RAMEN_ -MU KUBUANG!"

" _RYOKAI!"_ (siap)

Ancaman itu berhasil membuatnya lari terbirit ke kamar mandi. Kelemahannya ada pada _ramen._ Naruto pasti akan menangis kalau benar kubuang _ramen-ramen_ instan yang menumpuk di dapur itu.

.

.

.

Besoknya ia pulang dengan wajah sumringah. Ada sesuatu yang ia bawa di tangannya, terbungkus kertas berwarna kecokelatan.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku dapat ini dari Hinata. Cantik 'kan?" tunjuknya.

Ingin kulempar pot berisi bibit _begonia_ itu ke wajahnya.

.

.

.

Dia menyirami tanaman itu setiap hari. Kadang ia memandangi tanaman itu cukup lama sambil tersenyum. Dengan wajah senang, ia selalu membicarakan tentang tanaman itu yang tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit. Sungguh, aku iri. Apalagi itu adalah tanaman hias hadiah dari Hinata untuknya. Aku jadi merasa posisiku sedikit tergeser. Hei, apa aneh aku cemburu karena tanaman?

Suatu malam ketika dia sudah tidur lelap, aku menyelinap keluar kamar. Aku bermaksud untuk mengerjainya dengan cara –ah, apa aku harus mengatakannya? Aku tidak akan melakukan kriminal, aku hanya ingin menjauhkan tanaman itu dari Naruto. Caranya? Cukup dengan menaruh pot kecil itu di halaman tetangga, supaya paginya dia tidak bisa menemukan tanaman itu, dan pagi selanjutnya dia tidak akan jadi autis karena mengurusinya. Kalian pikir aku akan mencabuti daun-daun dari tanaman itu lalu melempar potnya sampai pecah? Tadinya memang ingin begitu, hanya saja aku merasa salah di sini bukan tanamannya, tapi suamiku –dan Hinata juga tentunya. Jadi 'barang haram' itu kujauhkan saja.

"SAYAAANNNGGGG…! SI KECIL HILAAANNNGG!" dia menghampiriku dengan wajah panik bercampur sedih. Bagiku itu lucu, karena mimik mukanya jadi aneh. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dicuri orang. Bukankah kau yang melihatnya terakhir kali?" aku pura-pura cuek dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Kubolak-balik saja majalah kuliner yang aku pegang.

"Ya ampun… Bagaimana kalau dia di jalanan? Siapa yang mengurusnya? Dia bisa mati karena tidak ada aku… Itu kan hadiah dari Hinata yang harus kujaga…"

 _ **PRAAKKK**_

"Kenapa sih' kau begitu perhatian pada pot kecil itu?!" aku berteriak padanya. Salahkan aku karena rasanya sulit bagiku untuk mengontrol emosi. Ah, aku sampai lupa kalau majalah yang barusan kupegang sudah kubanting ke lantai.

"Ah… eee…." dia nampak kikuk. Pasti dia sedang memikirkan alasan. "Kau tahu 'kan aku suka tanaman…"

"Suka tanaman atau suka wanita yang memberimu tanaman itu, hah?"

"Suka tanamaaan…. Kau 'kan tahu aku suka mengurusi tanaman, apalagi _begonia_ itu mahal. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku…?" wajahnya jadi seperti anak umur lima tahun yang sedang merajuk minta mainan.

"Mana aku percaya kalau setiap hari kau terus saja mengurus tanaman itu seperti mengurus pacar baru?!"

"Aah…" dia tersenyum miring. Gawat, aku kelepasan. "Jadi kau cemburuuuu…?"

Dia mendekatiku sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang punggung.

"T-tidak! Masa' aku cemburu?"

"Yang benaar…?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?!"

"Kau yakin…? Kalau begitu apa boleh aku menelepon Hinata dan bilang padanya kalau aku ingin dibelikan _begonia_ baru?"

Sial.

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya kalau hadiahnya waktu itu sudah hilang entah kemana… Lalu dia akan menemuiku sambil makan malam di sebuah restoran bergaya Prancis…"

Apa? Dia tidak boleh makan di restoran Prancis selain denganku! Tidak ada yang berselingkuh di tempat romantis seperti itu!

"Hmmm…" dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Aish, semoga saja bukan karena wajahku yang memerah. Aku cemburu, iya. Kau tahu itu, 'kan _Dobe_?! Umpatku dalam hati.

Dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Awas saja kalau memang dia berani menelpon wanita itu.

 _ **PIK PIK**_

Aku melihat ibu jarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar ponsel hitam itu. Tak lama ia menaruh ponselnya di telinga. Dia, dengan tampang bodohnya pura-pura tidak melihatku yang sudah hampir mendidih.

"Halo?"

Dia benar menelponnya!

"KEMARIKAN PONSELMU!"

 _ **GREPP**_

"Hei apa yang –"

Aku merebut ponsel itu darinya. Dia melihatku dengan aneh.

"Kenapa kau rebut ponselku?!"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh menelepon si Hyuuga itu?!"

"Apa?" dia nampak kaget. Kelereng biru itu membulat. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ya Tuhan kenapa orang ini malah tertawa?

"SIapa yang menelpon Hinata? Barusan itu aku mau pesan ayam! Kau kira aku akan menelponnya? Kau ini –ahahahaha!" tawanya makin keras. Astaga, dia menertawaiku!

Aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Kali ini dia sukses membuatku malu. Makhluk ini memang-!

 _Dia sulit ditebak. Bisa mengganti topik tiba-tiba._

"BERHENTILAH TERTAWA! KAU INI SUNGGUH MENYEBALKAN!"

 _ **PRAKK!**_

Aku melempar ponsel itu. Entah kulempar kemana aku tidak peduli. Aku langsung saja lari meninggalkannya.

"PONSELKUUU!"

Sudah kuduga yang diteriakinya bukanlah namaku, tapi ponselnya.

Aku kesal. Lebih baik menjauh darinya barang sebentar. Huft, aku tidak mau mengakui kalau aku yang salah. Siapa suruh membuatku cemburu!

"Ya ampun." aku lupa memakai sandal. Pantas saja kakiku bisa merasakan rumput pekarangan yang dingin dan lembap.

Kemudian aku menaikkan kakiku ke bangku yang kududuki, memeluk lutut. Tak kusangka udara malam itu cukup dingin. Udara dingin itu sedikit membuat kepalaku yang panas terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ini semua gara-gara si _Dumbass_ sialan itu.

"SASUKEEEE!"

Akhirnya kudengar pekikan sumbang itu. Semoga saja dia tidak melihatku yang sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"CEPAT MASUUUKKK! KENAPA KAU DIAM DI LUAR BEGITUUU?" teriaknya, aku menengok ke belakang.

"BISA TIDAK KAU PELANKAN SUARAMU?! INI SUDAH LARUT, KAU MENGGANGGU ORANG TIDUR!" bentakku.

Dia tidak maju atau mundur, diam di tempat dengan wajah jeleknya yang membuatku seperti sedang memarahi murid sekolah dasar.

"Aku tidak mau masuk sebelum kau minta maaf padaku." ucapku angkuh, dan aku kembali memunggunginya.

"Maaf…"

"Aku tidak mendengarmu…"

"Maaaf…"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Maafkan akuuuu…!"

"Kurang jelaas…!"

 _ **HUP!**_

"AH!"

Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Tahu-tahu dia sudah menggendongku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya menertawaimu sekali, lalu kau memintaku minta maaf tiga kali. Sudah, ayo masuk! Aku tidak mau ibu dari anak-anakku sakit karena duduk-duduk tengah malam di luar rumah."

"IH!"

"AAAA, _ITTAIII!"_ (sakit)

Aku menggigit telinganya. Dia berteriak kesakitan, tapi tidak bisa melawan karena dua tangannya menyangga tubuhku.

"Puas, kau?"

"Rasanya sakit sekali sampai aku ingin menangis…" bisa kulihat matanya memerah dan sedikit berair. Ahahaha, entah dari mana datangnya rasa puas yang kudapatkan itu.

Aku senang melihatnya menderita, tapi aku juga kasihan. Sampai di dalam rumah aku segera mengobati telinganya yang memerah bekas gigitanku.

"Huu… sakiiitt…." keluhnya manja.

 _Dia childish. Amat sangat childish._

Aku sering dengar kalau banyak suami bertingkah seperti anak-anak di depan istrinya. Untuk yang satu ini, tingkahnya memang seperti anak-anak. Alamiah. Mau di depanku atau siapapun juga. Sifatnya itulah yang kadang membuatku berkhlayal memiliki suami yang yang keren seperti di film-film. Bukan yang seperti ini. Sebutlah aku tidak bersyukur.

"Aku mau dikecup…" dia menunjuk telinganya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Huh, sayang aku sudah keburu ngantuk untuk bertengkar lagi dengannya. Akhirnya aku menyerah saja. Aku membungkukkan tubuhku. Kukecup telinganya secara cuma-cuma.

 _ **CUP**_

Sudah. Lelaki yang sedang duduk itu malah memandangiku dengan intens.

"Apa?"

"Kecup yang ini juga." dia menyuruhku untuk mengecup bibirnya. Telunjuk itu sudah menempel di bibir bawahnya yang tebal.

"Tsche…" aku membungkuk lagi, dengan menaruh kedua tanganku di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

Aku menciumnya. Bibir itu selalu terasa sama, kenyal dan lembut. Tak kusangka ia melahap bibirku, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menempelkan bibirku padanya. Permainan ini… apa harus kusambut?

"Ngghh…"

Aku mundur sedikit untuk bernapas. Ciuman itu membuatku sesak. Tapi baru sekejap aku melepaskan bibirku, dia sudah menangkapku lagi.

Tangannya lalu menyentuh pinggangku. Aku sedikit berjengit ketika dia mengangkat sedikit kausku, lalu jari-jari itu bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitku. Ugh, ya ampun… aku sudah ngantuk.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk menangkup wajahnya, lalu melepas ciuman kami.

"Uuh jangan sekarang…!" ucapku lantang.

"Kenapa…?" dia nampak kecewa.

"Pokoknya jangan sekarang! Aku mau tidur!"

"Sasukeee…?" dia merengut.

"Tidak malam ini!"

Aku pergi ke kamar. Naruto? Entahlah, mungkin dia masuk ke toilet dulu sebelum menyusulku. Kurasa dia sudah terlanjur –ah, tidak perlu kukatakan.

.

.

.

' _Aku akan pulang terlambat, aku dan Kiba harus menemani Hinata ke distrik 3 untuk mengecek dokumen.'_

Pesan singkat itu hanya kubaca sekali lalu kuhapus. Aku hanya ingin kasus wanita itu cepat selesai, aku tidak suka Naruto harus mengikuti wanita itu ke mana-mana. Meskipun dia mengatakan akan ke distrik 3 bersama teman kantornya pun tetap sama saja bagiku. Ada wanita itu.

Kekesalanku pun semakin menjadi. Apalagi ketika aku ingat janjinya bahwa malam ini dia akan pulang cepat untuk makan bersamaku. Untunglah aku belum memasak apapun, sehingga kuurungkan saja niatku. Lebih baik tidak usah memasak saja sekalian, 'toh dia akan pulang terlambat.

' _Kau mau kubelikan apa?'_

Dia mengirimiku pesan lagi, kubaca tapi tak kubalas. Biarkan saja.

' _Sudah tidur?'_

Jarak lima menit dari pesan tadi, masuk pesan yang lain. Aku tetap bersikukuh tidak akan memedulikannya. Tidak akan kubalas!

' _Angkat telponnya, angkat telponnya, angkat telponnya sekarang juga~ sekarang juugaa~'_

Rasanya ingin kulempar saja ponselku yang terus berdering itu. Kenapa ia harus memasang nada dering yang riang gembira seperti itu? Apalagi ia merekam suaranya sendiri. Aku sedang kesal! Aku muak mendengar suaranya!

Akhirnya kucabut baterai ponselku dan menaruhnya asal di atas sofa. Aku lalu duduk di lantai, menyalakan televisi dan menonton. Ya, begini lebih baik. Supaya aku tidak perlu mengingat-ingat si _Dumbass_ itu.

Satu film sudah tamat ditayangkan di _channel_ yang kutonton, masuk ke film yang kedua. Aku berkali-kali pindah posisi dari duduk di lantai, ke sofa, lalu kembali lagi ke lantai. Semuanya begitu membuatku risih. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

Hampir jam sebelas malam.

 _ **CKLEK**_

" _Tadaima…"_ (aku pulang)

Dia pulang.

Aku tidak membalas salamnya. Aku enggan untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Ah, melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah ingin marah, apalagi bicara. Akhirnya aku tetap duduk di depan televisi, membaca majalah, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sedikit pun.

"Sasuke?"

Dia memanggilku. Nadanya biasa.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

Diamlah _Dobe!_ Aku kesal mendengar suaramu!

"Ck."

Ada keheningan sejenak.

"Sasuke. Aku tidak suka kau mengabaikanku."

Nada bicaranya berubah tegas dan dingin. Mungkin dia juga marah padaku karena terus mendiamkannya.

"Kenapa?"

Akhirnya aku bicara, tapi tak berani menatap lurus padanya. Aku terlalu lemah untuk berhadapan dengan safir itu. Aku benci ketika ia marah. Tidak, aku takut. Alih-alih membalik badan, aku menundukkan kepalaku, dan lagi-lagi berpura-pura membaca.

"Ini."

Dia menaruh kotak plastik berisi kue di hadapanku, lalu duduk di atas karpet _rasfur_ yang kududuki, hanya saja jarak kami agak jauh. Dia melipat kakinya dan meraih _remote_ , kemudian memindahkan _channel_ televisi yang sedari tadi tak kutonton. Ya, dia tidak mengajakku bicara apapun lagi.

Kami terdiam hampir selama setengah jam. Kepalaku malah jadi sakit karena aku tidak bisa membaca majalah yang kupegang, pikiranku kacau karena Naruto. Entah dia sadar atau tidak kalau aku terlalu lama untuk mengganti halaman.

Pusing karena terus menunduk, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mencuri pandang padanya. Tepat saat itu juga dia menoleh, dan mata kami saling bertemu. Aku lalu memalingkan wajahku duluan.

"Huh…"

Ia mendengus.

Posisi duduknya berubah dan ia berdiri, lalu berjalan dua langkah sampai pada tempatku duduk.

 _ **BRETTT!**_

Majalahku ia sambar, kemudian dileparkannya ke sembarang arah. Aku jelas terperangah atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

 _ **GREPP!**_

" _Dob-"_

Naruto mendorongku hingga aku jatuh terkulai, tapi tangannya dengan sigap menahan kepalaku agar tak membentur lantai. Tangannya yang satu lagi berada di atas dadaku, menahanku agar tidak bangun.

"Sasuke."

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata indah itu.

"Aku tidak suka diabaikan."

Jari-jarinya meraba wajahku. Kalimat itu sama dengan yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Tapi tatapan dan suara itu jelas berbeda. Ia seperti sedang memohon. Aku gentar.

Kali ini memang aku yang salah. Aku terlalu emosional.

"Maaf…"

"Untuk mengabaikanku?"

Iya. Dia benar. Maafkan aku, Memang tidak seharusnya aku mengabaikannya.

"Iya."

"Karena aku pria baik hati, aku akan memaafkanmu."

Tawaku lepas, dia ikut tertawa dan aku bisa melihat _smiling eyes_ -nya yang menawan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Dia bersandar di dadaku, menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya. Aku sudah mengerti kalau ia minta dibelai. Ah, suamiku ini…

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja kuenya? Mungkin saja cokelatnya sudah meleleh 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Ah, iya."

Dia bangun dan mencari pisau untuk memotong kue. Naruto itu sedikit aneh, kadang ia lupa di mana ia menaruh barangnya. Padahal pisau bening itu tergeletak di atas meja, tapi ia malah mencarinya ke dekat sofa.

"Ini, hei. Pisaunya."

Ujung-ujungnya akulah yang mengambil pisau itu. Dia menepuk keningnya sambil tertawa lega.

"Bodohnya aku."

Aku tidak setuju jika ia mengatai dirinya bodoh. Apalagi orang lain ikut mengatainya seperti itu. Bukan karena hanya aku yang boleh mengatainya begitu, hanya saja dia memang tidak bodoh. Perlu diingat bahwa suamiku adalah seorang jaksa. Tidak ada jaksa yang bodoh. Tapi mungkin kelakuannya saja yang agak lain.

"Kau mau potongan besar atau kecil?" tanyaku padanya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Ah, aku baru ingat kalau tidak ada piring di meja. Bagaimana kue itu bisa di makan kalau tidak ada piring dan garpunya?

"Ambilkan piring dan garpunya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau mau makan pakai tangan? Begitu saja?"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dipotong saja kuenya."

"Hah? Bukankah tadi kau bilang mau makan kuenya?"

"Memang mau."

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya mencolek cokelat lumer yang melapisi kue itu, lalu menjilatnya.

"Kau jorok sekali!"

"Jorok apa? Sebelumnya aku 'kan tidak memegang apa-apa selain dirimu!" dia dengan cueknya mencolek lagi cokelat yang sudah mulai meleleh itu. "Ini, enak lho!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aish, aku sudah beli mahal-mahal dan kau tidak mau memakannya?"

"Tidak!"

Dia merengut, tapi tangannya tidak berhenti mencolek cokelat itu.

"Ya sudah kumakan saja sendiri."

Dia menjilati jari telunjukkan yang berlumuran cokelat. Seperti anak-anak saja.

"Ah, itu." ada cokelat yang menempel di dagunya.

"Apa?"

"Ini." aku memajukan tubuhku untuk menggapai dagunya, biar kuhapus dengan ibu jariku.

"Mana?"

 _ **GREBBB!**_

 _ **BRUKK!**_

"Ah!"

Dia menarikku sampai aku jatuh menindihnya. Rupanya itu perangkap. Bisa-bisanya aku tertipu.

"Kena, kau."

"Licik." protesku.

"Tarik dasiku. Rasanya sesak."

"Tsche." kutarik dasinya agar ikatan itu terbuka, lalu kubuka kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini…"

"Apa?"

Kepalanya sedikit ia angkat untuk berbisik di telingaku.

"Kita bercinta."

Tangannya melingkar kuat di punggungku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Entah, aku selalu merasa malu tiap dia mengajakku bercinta. Padahal bukan baru kemarin kami melakukan malam pertama.

"Ya sudah, kita pindah ke kamar saja sekarang."

"Di sini saja."

"Hah? Di sini? Kau mau sakit badan gara-gara bercinta di lantai?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes!"

 _ **HUP!**_

Dia melingkarkan sebelah kakinya ke tubuhku, lalu membalik posisi kami dengan mudah. Kali ini dia yang di atas. Sebenarnya aku ingin marah karena ini sudah kedua kalinya aku dibanting olehnya.

"Besok-besok jangan pakai _sweater_ ini lagi. Ah tidak, pokoknya kau tidak boleh memakainya ke luar, kalau di rumah saja boleh." Naruto memasukkan jarinya ke celah _sweater_ rajutan yang kupakai.

"Kenapa?"

"Terlalu terbuka. Nanti orang-orang akan jadi 'lapar' kalau melihatmu."

Aku tahu, dia tidak suka jika aku memakai pakaian yang menurutnya terlalu terbuka. Dia sering marah kalau aku mengenakan pakaian dengan kerah rendah. Menurutku dia licik, katakan saja jika ia ingin menikmatinya sendirian.

"Lalu? Kau 'lapar' melihatku?"

Dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Kita mulai dari mana?"

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya di sini?" tanyaku memastikan. Pasalnya aku ragu.

 _Tapi jika ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu, sungguh sulit membantahnya._

Dia melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. Kaitan dan retsleting celana bahan itu ia buka.

"Tidak masalah. Di mana pun itu asal denganmu."

Naruto menyibakkan rambut depanku. Lalu dia terdiam sejenak, tapi aku bisa melihat jika matanya bergerak, menelisik wajahku. Seperti mencari dari mana ia akan mulai.

"Ah, ketemu."

"Apa?"

"Bibirmu."

 _ **CUP**_

"Manis." aku menjilat bibirku sendiri setelah dikecup olehnya.

"Kau lebih manis."

Bibir kami kembali beradu, aku menginginkan rasa manis dan aroma cokelat yang masih menempel di daging kenyal itu. Aku menggigit bibirnya.

"Mmh!" gumamnya. Mungkin sakit karena kugigit.

Dia tahu-tahu saja sudah menyesap bibirku dengan lahapnya. Dia membalasku. Lumatan itu iramanya konstan, bak candu, membuatku menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Tangannya dengan lihai memainkan rambutku dan mengusap-usap belakang telingaku.

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya untuk membiarkanku mengambil napas sejenak. Dia bagai monster yang tak butuh oksigen, permainan tadi rupanya tak cukup untuk membuat napasnya habis. Dia nampak biasa saja, beda denganku yang sudah terengah-engah. Dia malah terkesan menungguku sampai aku siap melanjutkan. Saat itu juga ia meraih sesuatu dari atas meja. Dari kue cokelat itu.

"Ini."

Dia menaruh sebuah _cherry_ merah di atas bibirku.

"Bibirmu sama warnanya dengan _cherry_ itu."

Tatapannya tak mengijinkanku untuk memasukkan _cherry_ merah itu ke dalam mulutku. Dia ingin aku tetap diam.

"Kau seksi." bisiknya.

Dia memulai lagi permainannya. _Cherry_ itu ia gigit, dan memberikannya padaku dengan lidahnya yang lihai. Rambut lembutnya menyapu kulit wajahku, sementara bibirnya masih terus bergerak. Aku dan dia berbagi _cherry_ itu hingga habis. Aku ingin merangkulnya agar dia menciumku lebih dalam, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tanganku. Aku tidak punya tenaga.

Aku memang tak pernah sanggup untuk membalas permainannya dengan lebih agresif. Dia selalu bisa memanjakanku duluan, hingga aku tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Meski begitu dia tidak pernah mengeluh padaku. Tak kubalas pun tak apa, katanya.

Bibir dan wajahku telah habis dihujaninya dengan ciuman, ia pun beralih pada ceruk leherku, menelusuri lekuknya. Ia menarik _sweater_ -ku agar lebih leluasa. Lenguhku tak tertahankan ketika ia menggigit pundakku gemas. Sejak dulu ia tak pernah absen menandai bagian itu. Dia tidak suka ada tato di sana.

"Nggg-aaahhh…"

Aku meremas karpet _rasfur_ dibawahku, sementara Naruto mencoba mencari celah untuk menyentuh dadaku. _Sweater_ kerah rendah yang kupakai benar-benar memudahkannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Aaahhh!" aku tak tahan ketika Naruto mengulum _nipple_ -ku. Tangannya ia selipkan di pinggangku agar aku tak bergerak banyak. Ya, aku memang hanya bisa sesekali menggeliat kala dia menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif di tubuhku.

"Sasuke."

Dia masih bisa mengeluarkan suara _baritone_ -nya di saat seperti ini sementara aku hanya bisa mendesah.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak lagi meragukanku."

Aku tidak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Mungkin fantasiku sudah menguasaiku terlalu jauh, hingga yang kudengar hanya deru napasnya yang berat. Yang kulihat hanya sebentuk wajah yang begitu menawan, dengan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Sssh… panas…" keluhku. _Sweater_ yang kugunakan membuatku cepat kepanasan, gerah sekali. Aku ingin melepaskannya tapi aku tidak bisa.

Naruto bagai sudah mengerti maksudku, tanpa banyak bicara ia melepaskan _sweater_ -ku dengan perlahan. Rasanya begitu nyaman ketika kulitku tidak lagi berbalut kain rajut itu, menyentuh karpet bulu _rasfur_ yang lembut.

Sebelah dadaku panas, bekas kuluman dan hisapannya. Sebelahnya lagi malah terasa sakit berdenyut-denyut, dia belum neyentuh bagian itu.

"Sakit?" tanyanya saat aku meremas dadaku sendiri.

"Ummh…"

"Bagian mana?"

Tangannya merayap, menyentuh sebelah dadaku yang sakit.

"Uhhhh…"

Dia tepat menyentuh bagian yang kumau.

"Di sini?"

Dia memagut bagian bawah dadaku.

"Ahhh… teruskan." geli, tapi sungguh nikmat. "Kulum sajaa!" pekikku memaksa. Aku tak sabar untuk menunggu.

"Aah aku jadi seperti bayi." ucapnya setelah cukup puas mengulum _nipple_ -ku. Aku hanya tertawa ringan.

"Aku ingin mengelus pahamu yang mulus…" katanya frustasi.

"Buka saja."

"Akh, merepotkan sekali."

Dia melucuti seluruh pakaianku yang tersisa. Giliran kakiku yang bisa merasakan tekstur kain _rasfur_ alasku berbaring.

Aku menggeliat resah ketika tangan itu menjamah pahaku dengan liar. Dia sempat mencium perutku beberapa kali.

Aku dimabuk kepayang.

"Angkat kakimu."

Dia memaksaku menekuk kedua kakiku dan mengapit tubuh besarnya. Dengan susah payah aku meraih kerah kemejanya untuk tempatku berpegangan. Ia tidak melepas kemeja itu meskipun peluh sudah merembes.

"Ahh aku tidak sabar." bisiknya kasar.

Cepatlah!

"Kau milikku, Sasuke."

Ah, iya, begitu. Lebih dalam…!

"Aahhhh! NARUTOOO!"

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak selesai bercinta. Badanku rasanya remuk, meladeninya semalam suntuk tanpa jeda sudah membuatku sangat kelelahan. Entah dia punya tenaga sebanyak apa, dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku yang meminta. Lihat saja, sekarang pun dia malah tidur pulas seperti semalam tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan lagi kami berbaring di lantai. Dia mungkin tak ingat kalau ini bukan di kamar.

Kujepit hidung mancungnya, aku gemas pada pria satu ini. Kucium bibir hatinya sementara ia masih terlelap.

Melihat bekas 'kegiatan' kami semalam, yah, sepertinya aku harus bersih-bersih dan mengganti karpet.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang hampir tiba. Mungkin setiap beberapa detik sekali aku melirik jam dinding di depanku. Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu telpon darinya. Siapa? Tentu saja dari suamiku.

Sudah tiga hari ini kami punya rutinitas baru. Dia akan meneleponku tiap jam makan siang. Yang kami bicarakan kadang tidak jelas, kadang dia hanya menggumam dan bersenandung, kadang lima menit habis untuk saling menunggu salah satu memulai bicara. Tapi aku senang, itu cukup menghiburku yang kesepian di rumah.

"Ayo cepat telepon aku…"

Aku menunggunya.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, kulihat lagi jam di dinding. Ah, mungkin pekerjaannya belum selesai, pikirku.

Aku masih menunggunya.

Sepuluh menit itu sudah bertambah menjadi duapuluh. Jam makan siangnya hampir habis, tinggal tigapuluh menit lagi. Apa dia tidak makan siang?

Aku mengetuk-ketukkan jariku ke meja untuk mengusir kebosanan. Kulihat layar ponselku dan masih belum ada panggilan masuk darinya. Ahh, mungkin aku masih harus bersabar.

Pukul 12.50. Dia tak kunjung menelponku. Sepuluh menit lagi sudah habislah jam makan siangnya.

"Hufft…."

Ya sudahlah. Aku pasrah saja jika memang ia tidak punya waktu untuk meleponku. Mungkin benar jika ia sedang sibuk hingga melewatkan makan siangnya. Semoga saja _maag-_ nya tidak kambuh.

' _Jangan lupa makan.'_

Aku mengirim sebaris pesan padanya.

Di sore harinya aku pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan makan malam. Isi kulkasku sudah hampir kosong, tapi Naruto memintaku untuk belanja di akhir minggu, supaya dia bisa pergi bersamaku. Sekalian kencan katanya. Mau tidak mau setiap akan memasak aku harus membeli bahannya, atau menggunakan apa yang ada. Untuk makan malam kali ini aku akan membuat sup sapi, jadi aku pergi untuk membeli daging dan pelengkapnya.

Jarak swalayan dari rumahku tidak terlalu jauh, cukup 10 menit jalan kaki. Naruto memang memilih rumah yang aksesnya mudah, dekat dengan pusat kota, namun tetap nyaman. Tadinya aku ingin kami tinggal di apartemen saja, tapi dia ingin tinggal di rumah. Aku hanya bisa menurut saja karena uang yang dipakai untuk membeli rumah kami bukanlah uangku. Terserah dia saja.

Sampai di swalayan aku langsung mencari blok daging dan bahan mentah. Kuambil satu dari banyak keranjang yang ditumpuk di dekat _display bakery._

"Ehem." aku pura-pura berdehem ketika seorang pria paruh baya melirikku dengan ganjil. Dia yang kepergok akhirnya pergi begitu saja. Ketika aku melihat pakaianku sendiri, aku sadar ternyata Naruto benar. Mungkin pakaianku yang menarik perhatian orang. Ugh, aku jadi malu. Seharusnya kutarik saja retsleting jaketku sampai ke leher supaya kaus _v-neck_ -ku tidak terlihat.

 _ **CUIT CUIT**_

Ponselku berdering. Segeralah aku merogoh saku jaketku untuk melihat pesan masuk itu. siapa tahu penting.

Dari Naruto.

' _Aku tidak tahu jam berapa aku bisa pulang.'_

Jadi aku tidak perlu menunggunya pulang, begitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan makan malamnya?

'Lembur?'

Kubalas saja begitu.

Tak lama pesan yang baru masuk ke _inbox-_ ku.

' _Tidak juga 'sih.'_

Kebiasaan. Menyebalkan sekali kalau dia sudah mulai tidak jelas. Balasannya itu membuatku berpikir macam-macam. Kenapa 'sih dia tidak mau jujur saja? Sulit sekali mengerti isi otaknya. Satu cara terakhir untuk memaksanya mengatakan alasan itu adalah dengan meneleponnya.

 _ **TUUUUT TUUUUT**_

Tidak diangkat. Kedua kalinya aku menelepon dia malah memutus sambungan tanpa diterima terlebih dahulu. Kenapa 'sih? Apa aku terlalu mengganggu acara kencannya dengan klien cantiknya itu?

"Ish!"

Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah berapa kali dia tidak pulang dan makan malam di rumah? Aku sampai lupa. Rasanya seperti berbagi suami dengan orang lain –meskipun aku tahu wanita itu hanya kliennya –.

Terlanjur ke swalayan, sekalian saja aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan membeli apapun yang aku mau. Aku butuh es krim untuk mendinginkan kepalaku.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berlayar di alam mimpi ketika kurasakan ranjangku bergerak, dan selimutku bergeser. Aku bangun untuk memastikan apa Naruto sudah pulang, meskipun mataku sungguh berat untuk dibuka.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau baru pulang?" suaraku parau. Aku mencari di mana bahu lebar itu, untuk kusandari.

"Aku habis dari kantor polisi."

Kantor polisi?

"Ada apa?"

"Hinata dapat teror, restorannya dirusak orang tidak dikenal. Tadi aku mengantarnya melapor ke kantor polisi. Untunglah dia tidak apa-apa."

Aku jengah mendengar nama itu. Bagai ada bab lain dalam buku kami yang tidak ingin kubaca.

"Ceritanya besok saja. Tidurlah." bujukku supaya cerita itu tidak berlanjut. Padahal aku sendiri yang bertanya, tapi mendengar jawabannya seperti itu aku jadi tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Aku capek."

Dia menyampingkan tubuhnya lalu membawaku dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Aku merapatkan diriku dan bersandar di dadanya.

" _Oyasuminasai."_ (selamat tidur) katanya, sebelum mataku kembali terpejam, terbuai dalam aroma tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kue yang kubuat hampir matang. Aku melirik _oven_ untuk memastikan bahwa kue itu mengembang sempurna. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak membuat kue. Sampai aku hampir lupa resepnya, jadi aku menyontek dari internet. Ponselku jadi buku resep yang menemaniku selama aku memasak.

 _ **TING!**_

Suara denting nyaring itu menandakan keku telah matang. Saat kubuka _oven_ -nya, harum aroma kue dan _raisin_ menyapa.

' _Angkat teleponnya, angkat teleponnya, angkat teleponnya sekarang juga, sekarang juuugaa~'_

Biar kutebak. Pasti Naruto.

Benar 'kan?

Aku membiarkan ponselku terus berdering sementara aku menaruh kueku di atas meja, lalu melepas sarung tanganku dan mengambil sebilah pisau untuk membantu melepaskan kueku dari loyangnya. Aku tidak bisa menunggu kuenya dingin karena akan lebih sulit untuk dilepaskan. Biarlah Naruto menunggu sebentar.

"Aish, panas!"

Aku lupa jika loyang itu masih sangat panas dan aku malah menyentuhnya begitu saja.

' _Angkat teleponnya –'_

"Halo?" akhirnya kuangkat juga telponnya.

" _Sasuke, jemput aku di kantor sekarang. Aku ingin pulang bersamamu."_

Sambungan telepon itu ia putus sendiri sebelum aku sempat menjawab. Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku? Tumben sekali dia memintaku datang ke kantornya.

Entah ada angin apa aku pun tidak menolak. Meskipun itu berarti aku harus naik taksi untuk sampai ke kantornya yang cukup jauh. Apa ini namanya rindu?

Angin kencang menyambutku yang baru turun dari taksi. Lembayung senja masih terlihat di antara gedung-gedung tinggi yang berdiri kokoh. Di hadapanku ada sebuah gedung berarsitektur Eropa dengan anak tangga yang melandai sebagai jalan masuknya. Ini kantor kejaksaan negeri tempat Naruto bekerja.

Sosok bersurai keemasan yang mengenakan stelan jas itu tertangkap oleh mataku dengan mudah, dia tengah berjalan keluar dari gedung.

"Hei, _Dumbass!_ Kenapa kau manja sekali sampai ingin dijemput olehku?" seruku saat berpapasan dengannya di tangga.

Dia membalasku dengan seulas senyuman.

"Kau tidak lembur hari ini?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Gyutto~"_ (peluk)

"Jangan di sini, banyak orang! Bagaimana kalau mereka lihat?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku malu!"

"Kau pelit sekali."

"Berisik!"

Dia merengut sebal. Aku sedikit heran mengapa dia tiba-tiba jadi manja hari ini.

"Naruto-kun!"

Ada suara seorang wanita yang memanggil. Wanita itu berlari kecil ke arah kami. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai berkibar-kibar tersapu angin. Dia mengenakan pakaian eksekutif. Apa dia Hinata Hyuuga itu? Berani sekali dia memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel '-kun'? Memangnya mereka teman semasa kecil?

"Hinata."

Aku benci ini. Aku tidak mau melihat wanita itu. Lebih baik aku pulang saja.

"Tunggu." nada _baritone_ itu sukses menghentikan langkahku. Tangannya bersembunyi di balik punggungku, menarikku untuk merapat padanya.

"Ah, dia temanmu?" tunjuk Hinata padaku. Astaga, teman? Apa Naruto tidak pernah cerita siapa diriku? Apa dia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia sudah menikah?

"Ini Sasuke, istriku."

Tangannya mengamit tanganku. Lalu ia kecuplah cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manisku. Anehnya aku malah merasa tidak suka dia melakukan itu.

"Aah… begitu." Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana Naruto di rumah? Dia sangat baik padaku, bahkan dia menemaniku di kantor polisi kemarin." ucapnya.

"Dia–"

"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai seorang jaksa." Naruto memotong kalimatku dengan kata-katanya yang diplomatis. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sampai aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku.

"Ahaha, iya tentu saja. Apa dia makan dengan baik? Akhir-akhir ini dia semakin sibuk karena mengurusi kasusku."

"Dia selalu menyiapkan makanan yang enak untukku." Naruto menusuk pipiku sambil tertawa. Tapi aku _melengos_ untuk menghindarinya. Aku tidak suka.

"Aah… apa kau bisa memasak pasta juga?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak perlu kujawab.

"Tentu." sudah diwakilkan oleh Naruto.

"Oh iya, Naruto-kun… tadinya aku datang ke sini untuk mengajakmu makan malam di restoranku, tapi sepertinya kau… ada acara ya? Aku jadi tidak enak pada istrimu." mengapa wanita ini begitu naïf?

"Maaf aku sudah ada janji. Kami akan menghabiskan waktu berdua di rumah. Jarang sekali aku bisa pulang sore hari seperti ini."

Biasanya dia akan mengesampingkan diriku demi kliennya, termasuk wanita itu. Kenapa kata-katanya terbalik?

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang dan makan bersamamu." ucapnya merayu. Telingaku gatal mendengarnya. Ini seperti sesuatu yang dibuat-buat. "Maaf ya, Hinata."

"Umm…" wanita itu nampak berpikir.

"Aku ingin memberitahu dunia bahwa aku sayang sekali pada istriku." katanya tiba-tiba.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Seakan memerintahkanku untuk menuruti perkaataannya. Tangannyapun tak kunjung lepas dari pinggangku.

"Istriku begitu hebat dan sempurna sampai-sampai aku tidak pernah bosan untuk mencumbunya –"

Dia mengecup rahangku tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku terlalu kaget. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Benar, 'kan, Sasuke?"

Bibir itu menangkapku. Dia memagut bibirku dengan kasar. Aku tidak sanggup membuka mataku karena menahan malu. Brengsek! Apa-apaan dia! Ini tempat umum!

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorongnya menjauh dariku, tapi dia terlalu kuat. Apalagi dia sudah mengunciku dalam kuasanya. Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau dia seperti ini!

" _STOP!"_

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melepaskan jerat ciuman itu. Aku mundur saat ia melonggarkan tangannya.

Napasku terengah-engah, aku yakin wajahku pasti memerah. Ya Tuhan ini memalukan sekali! Aku tidak berani melihat sekitar –mereka pasti memerhatikan kami –.

Hinata melihatku dan Naruto secara bergantian dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Naruto tidak menatapku, ia membuang pandangannya ke bawah. Dasar brengsek!

Aku marah!

"SASUKE!"

Teriaknya saat aku berlari menuruni tangga. Aku tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Aku tidak peduli dia mengejarku atau tidak. Masa bodoh jika orang-orang melihatku, masa bodoh dengan Hinata, masa bodoh dengan si _Dumbass_ itu! Aku hanya ingin pergi dan menghilang!

Aku segera menghentikan taksi yang lewat. Aku hanya ingin buru-buru sampai di rumah. Aku ingin sendirian.

Mungkin sopir taksi itu merasa heran ketika aku menangis di kursi belakang. Maaf, aku hanya tak tahan untuk meluapkan kemarahanku. Aku sangat kesal.

 _ **CKLEK**_

 _ **BLAM!**_

Aku pulang. Rumahku dalam keadaan gelap gulita tanpa ada satupun lampu yang menyala. Uhh, aku terlalu malas untuk menyalakan lampu. Aku lelah. Akhirnya aku duduk bersandar di balik pintu. Meski pun aku tidak mau mengingatnya, tetap saja kejadian di depan kantor kejaksaan itu terus mengganggu.

Apa dia ingin membuat Hinata cemburu? Apa dia hanya ingin menjadikanku objek? Dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

Naruto, apa maumu?

' _Angkat teleponnya, angkat teleponnya –'_

Aku tidak sengaja menekan tombol hijau. Itu telpon dari Naruto dan aku begitu enggan menerimanya. Kubiarkan saja ponselku tergeletak di lantai tanpa kuperdulikan telepon itu masih tersambung atau tidak.

" _Sasuke?"_

Meski pelan suaranya masih terdengar oleh telingaku.

" _Sasuke?"_

' _Aku tidak suka kau mengabaikanku.'_

Kalimat itu terngiang kembali. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena begitu mudahnya aku luluh. Tanganku seperti bergerak sendiri untuk mengambil ponsel itu.

" _Sasuke?"_

"… ya?"

" _Kau sudah di rumah?"_

"Hn."

" _Soal yang tadi…"_

"Sudahlah."

" _Maaf. Aku tahu kau tidak suka. Tapi aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku tidak mau mengkhianati istriku. Aku tidak mau mengkhianatimu. Maaf jika aku menciummu dengan kasar. Maaf. Maaf sudah membuatmu berada di situasi sulit seperti aku jika kau terluka."_

"Diamlah…"

" _Aku mencintaimu dan hanya kau satu-satunya. Tidak akan pernah berubah."_

"Diam…"

" _Jangan pernah meragukanku."_

"Aku benci padamu…"

Aku tidak mampu menahan air mataku yang menerobos pertahananku.

" _Jangan nangis 'dong…."_

Dia mungkin mendengar isakanku yang tertahan.

" _Aku tidak akan biacara apapun lagi. Aku sudah tidak ada urusan dengannya, dan aku dapat hadiah tamparan tadi. Untunglah kasusnya juga akan segera selesai. Jadi… kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

"Kau berisik sekali 'sih."

" _Aku akan pulang sekarang. Tunggulah aku di rumah."_

"Hn." aku mengangguk. Itu kebiasaanku ketika mengiyakan perkataannya. Ah, padahal ia hanya tersambung denganku lewat telpon, tapi aku tetap melakukannya.

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya ya?"_

"Hn." aku mengangguk lagi. "Cepat pulang."

" _Iya."_ tukasnya. Aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya yang ringan sebelum telepon itu ditutup.

Aku masih saja memandangi layar ponselku di mana nama dan nomor teleponnya tertera. Ahh, ingin rasanya aku melihat wajahnya segera.

Sudah pukul 8 malam dan Naruto belum juga pulang ke rumah. Aku risau. Aku benar-benar cemas. Aku menunggunya dengan gusar. Rasanya tak nyaman duduk di sofa, aku pun beranjak ke jendela depan, mengintip dari balik tirai abu-abu yang sudah kututup karena malam semakin larut. Belum ada tanda-tanda sebuah mobil akan berhenti di depan rumah.

 _ **KRIIINGGGG!**_

Aku terperanjat kaget, kembali dari lamunanku karena telepon yang berdering nyaring. Aku mengelus dadaku sambil berjalan untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Tumben sekali ada yang menelepon ke rumah.

Telepon itu telah kugenggam, tapi aku ragu untuk mengangkatnya.

Kenapa aku ragu?

Akhirnya kuangkat juga telepon itu dengan mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepalaku.

"Halo?"

" _Uzumaki-san no otaku desuka?"_ (Apa ini kediaman Uzumaki?)

"Iya, siapa ini?"

"Kami dari kepolisian, tadi Uzumaki Naruto-san –"

Ya Tuhan… firasatku.

.

.

.

Aku berlari di koridor rumah sakit dengan rasa cemas yang menggelayut di hatiku. Pikiranku tak jelas mengarah ke mana, hanya ada segambaran imaji tentangnya. Tuhan, aku benar-benar takut.

Aku terus berdoa, semoga ia tidak apa-apa. Semoga aku masih bisa melihat senyumannya dan mendengar tawanya –

 _ **BRUKKK!**_

" _GOMEN!"_ (maaf)

Aku yakin telah menubruk seorang pria, tapi malah dia yang spontan meminta maaf padaku. Tapi… kurasa aku mengenal suara itu.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ya Tuhan, itu Naruto! Dia berdiri di depanku, utuh!

" _Dobe…?"_

Air mataku seketika lolos dari bendungan. Aku langsung menghambur padanya, memeluknya dengan erat. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan luapan perasaanku. Ahh, aku bersyukur dia masih hidup. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Dia membalas pelukanku. Lalu mencium keningku singkat.

"Hiks, kau tahu tidak, aku sudah khawatir setengah mati! Aku takut!" ucapku.

"Maaf…"

"Begitu mendapat telepon dari polisi aku langsung ke sini… Aku khawatir padamu…"

Aku mengaku di depannya. Dia hanya memberiku senyuman.

"Aku takut akan kehilanganmu…"

"Hehe… iya maaf…" dia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa.. hanya saja kepalaku luka gara-gara membentur _dashboard_." ucapnya ringan diselingi tawa khasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi…"

"Ya sudah tidak usah bicara."

Astaga. Mulutnya itu.

"Kau tidak mau aku bicara padamu? Jadi kau mau aku diam saja begitu?"

Entah ini reflek atau apa. Aku selalu terpancing oleh kata-katanya.

"Jangan begitu… . Aku tidak mau jadi musuh dari istriku sendiri. Sudah cukup perang-perangannya, sekarang ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin ayam goreng…"

Aku baru tahu ada orang yang hampir saja mati dalam kecelakaan berkata seperti itu. Dia ingin ayam? Apa jangan-jangan mobilnya ringsek gara-gara ayam goreng berseliweran di pikirannya selama ia mengemudi? Oh Ibu, aku tidak punya jawabannya.

"Baiklah, pulang nanti akan kubuatkan ayam goreng untukmu."

"Tidak usah, pesan saja."

Apa? Jadi sekarang dia tidak mau makan masakanku?

Aku mendelik.

"Biar cepaat!"

Biar cepat, katanya? Ugh, seharusnya kutinggalkan saja dia di lorong rumah sakit. Ya, kutinggalkan saja. Begitu lebih bagus.

"Pulang sendiri. Aku duluan."

"SASUKEEEE! KAU MAU KE MANAAA?!"

Dia mengejarku yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Ah, entah mengapa aku senang, sudah lama aku dan dia tidak main kejar-kejaran.

"SASUKEEE!"

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
